Mimikyu and Rockruff Chapter 1 Gusty Days
by TEHCHEESEOFPOWER
Summary: A lonesome rockruff must find its way round life without a pack to be in


Rockruff & mimikyu Chapter 1

"Gusty days"

On a sunny cheery day the sun glimmers to reveal a pack of lycanroc and their pups in a small field surrounded by lush vegetation and forest. one little rockruff stood out to the others it had a thick gleamy blue coat. it was special. but this young little rockruff knew little of it. It was mocked and hated by the other rockruff's it just wanted love. But moving on The little rockruff was jumping and playing in a small puddle of goopy mud. rockruff was having a blast until the others bolted it. the Little rockruff was so distracted the others left without him not knowing the events proceeding. that very night a gust of wind shot across the forest like a hyper beam from arceus. little rockruff's ears popped up in fear his pack was gone "Mommy ,Daddy" he screamed in hope of a response there was none. he was blasted back with full force by the monstrous gust of wind. He landed face flat on the ground with a loud bump to only find a forest he wasn't familiar with. he couldn't see any trees except a large square object surrounded by concrete flooring. "Daddy" the little rockruff cried. he howled with the hope of his own lycanroc hearing it's cries for help. it failed and the poor rockruff sat paws mudded and face scarred. It's gashing wounds were oozing blood like a crack in a damn. He was in so much pain when a shadowed figure emerged from the darkness behind the square object "daddy?." the little rockruff questioned "are you lost?" Replied the shadowed figure as it emerged to reveal a Pikachu yet on second looks it revealed a tattered costume with scratches and dirt marks scattered across it. It's voice was quiet and light it put the little rockruff at ease. the gust died down as the Pokemon replies to its previous comment. "It's ok I won't hurt you" says the Pokemon in a happy and upbeat tone. The rockruff erupts leaving tears scattered across the ground as it runs to to the aiding Pokemon. The little rockruff stops loosing its footing and falls face flat on the ground. It moans in pain as the Pokemon comes to aid it "it's ok little guy" says the Pokemon in a quiet and relaxed tone "Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself!. mimikyu's the name" says mimikyu happily. She goes inside the large square object and brings out a square thing with a nozzle. "Close your eyes little guy" says mimikyu in a soft tone. Mimikyu as she move the object towards the little rockruff. After a quick spray of the the object the rockruff bounces up in happiness the little rockruff was feeling much better "thank you so much mimikyu!." The rockruff replies in a excited and boisterous tone. The mimikyu smiles at the little rockruff and turns its gaze to the square object she begins to cry "mimikyu?." Replies the rockruff in a questioning manner. "You know this is the first time anyone has ever talked to me. Everyone else just runs away" says mimikyu while tears drop from the eyes on its stomach. The rockruff moves towards the mimikyu and pats her back to comfort the lonesome mimikyu "it's ok I won't run away". Replies rockruff comforting the little mimikyu. Rain begins to pour down on the two "we better head inside" says mimikyu as the two bolt to the object of mystery as the rain begins to strengthen. "Welcome to my home" it's a large room filled with trashed items Unknown to the rockruff. "Yeah it's quite trashed but hey it's the only place my kind are allowed" says mimikyu in a depressed manner "fun fact this entire room used to be a shop but now it's all history". The two exhausted Pokemon begin to sit down as the drips of rain begin to fasten in strength. "I'm sorry I went a bit deep didn't I" says mimikyu in a questioning manner. Rockruff moves towards the mourning Mimikyu "it's all right you don't need to be sorry" says rockruff while comforting the mimikyu "everything will be o...". "Ftang" the sound of metal clashing against the ground echoes throughout the store "what was that?." Rockruff shudders "it's the pawniards they come here every month for supplies" mimikyu enquires "don't worry you'll be safe just stay hidden if they'd find me I'd be dead meat" an eerie silence submerges the room as are two protagonists lay in fear behind a fallen shelve as the pawniards ravage throughout various shelves and tables "where is our fucking full restore guys did any of you guys snag it?" An unfamiliar voice shouts "no boss we can't pick them up your the only one with hands were just here for defense" "hah defense you must be joking NO you scamps are just here because you need a tutor to help you scamps evolve so don't go acting high and mighty I'm the strong one here" "how ironic" "what did you just say delinquent?. YOU WANT IRONY I'LL SHOW YOU IRONY GET HIM" the sound of several footsteps can be heard echoing throughout the entire room ending the silence until... The Silence emerges yet again leaving a layer of fear throughout the room filling itself with an unholy void of anxiety a feeling of pure terror surrounds the room... Splat a shot of blood splatters across the walls leaving it to drop down to the floor a head hits the wall with a large crack leaving mimikyu and rockruff to sit shaking with pure fear as they know there is no hope for them now "HAHAHA that shows him not to fuck with me... But who took the full restore?." Silence fills the room but it is apparent that this stranger is enraged "All right scamps it is apparent that one of you took the full restore so it's time for..." "Sir what if there's an intruder?." With yet another crack a stream of blood coats half the walls with all its glory "look "pal" never ever interrupt me I need my mother fucking fix so just Because I'm wounded it doesn't mean I haven't got the strength to kill you" "we should get out of here" pants rockruff "that would be the best idea"... "LoOk BeHiNd YoU" a faint voice whispers mimikyu and rockruff begin turning with hearts beating like a metronome on 235 they turn... To see a large bulky Pokemon standing before them it's hands possess a lit cigar filled with big root and it eye scarred "so you must be the assholes who took my stuff hmm!." The Pokemon snarls " it's alright it not like I'm bleeding" the Pokemon covers a gashing wound it oozes blood over the floor as mimikyu and rockruff stand shuddering upon their demise "I'm sorry you see... Uuh I was trying to help this poor rockruff here" mimikyu says worryingly "do you know who you are fucking with" the stranger growls "I'm the boss of the pawniard gang scrafty you don't fuck with me unless you want a painful death" scrafty yells... Bam one punch and mimikyu lays on the ground unconscious cut and worn "HAHAHA that's what you get!. Anyway it's time to finish the job!" Scrafty laughs psychotically scrafty walks upon a warpath towards the unconscious Mimikyu only for rockruff to stand strong before scrafty "you hurt my friend" rockruff shouts as the rain stops "she saved my life so don't you go hurting my friend!. Rockruff cries "get out my way scamp" scrafty snarls scrafty knocks the rockruff viciously out the way as he heads toward the mimikyu angrily rockruff lays wounded against a shelf howling in pain "mimikyu... I wish I could help you but..." Rockruff coughs... "NO I can't let my friend die even if I feel weak I must continue I feel... Determined to save my friend!." A comforting light resonates throughout rockruffs body as he begins to grow... Rockruff evolves to a midnight lycanroc his fur glistens upon the moonlight as tears drop from his face. Lycanroc pounces towards scrafty with tremendous speed as he slices scrafty with every ounce of strength he's got leaving him severely wounded "cough... Splatter is that all you've got" scrafty coughs as he falls to the ground blooded "RETREAT!." The pawniards shout as they run away with there wounded boss "lycanroc thank you" Mimikyu smiles with a sigh of relief "it's ok really!." Lycanroc smiles "we should get going I think scrafty might want to come back for seconds" mimikyu explains the pair walk into the sunset as it begins to surface.

Wait for chapter 2

"The Great Mountain"


End file.
